The Dangerous Game
by Make-my-life-a-book
Summary: The downworlders are having a game. It's two teams, they have a week to take down the other team. But no killing and all weapons are allowed. Werewolf's and warlocks vs fair folk and vampires.
1. Chapter 1

**_Please tell me if you like it and if I should continue? :)_**

Magnus's pov

"Magnus I don't want you participating in this game, it's stupid and you could get hurt." Alexander complained as I was in my bed room getting ready for the tomorrow, the first day of the competition.  
"It's tradition, my sweet love. And besides I will have Luke and his pack of wolfs and also I'm calling in some of my warlock friends." I turned to him, he was frowning as he sat on my bed. "I will be fine" I added putting my arms around his waist and kissed him.

Luke's pov

"I don't want you doing this, Luke" Jocelyn complained.  
"I have too. My team is counting on me to lead them." I told her  
"Ok so go over the rules again, I still don't understand." She asked  
"Each team is made up of 12 players. We make a plan to take down the most players on the other team. At the end of the week the team with the most players standing wins."  
"But you said that there is another factor this year." She asked  
"Yes" I sighed, "usually we are only able to use our powers, but this year everyone is able to use any weapons or curse or spells or potions or anything available"  
"And your ok with this?" I could see Jocelyn getting worried.  
"I will be fine" I told her.

Magnus's pov

I woke up early in the morning. Looking over to my side I could see my love curled up into a ball on his side of the bed. Kissing him on the cheek, I got up and started to get ready. After hair and make-up. I had breakfast then went to go meet Luke at our usual hide out during the game. But not before leaving a note to Alexander telling him I love him.  
Walking threw the woods to get to our shack or cabin thing. I could already see Mia and Jordan waiting.  
"Hello Mia, Jordan" I greeted them.  
"Hello mr. Bane" Jordan stood up and shook my hand.  
"So has Luke already informed you of the rules." I asked  
"Yes, of course. We aren't coming into this blind, mr. Bane." Mia snapped  
"Of course not" I agreed  
I heard footsteps coming threw the woods and I turned to see the face.  
"Tessa, darling. So glad you could make it." I smiled  
"I wouldn't miss it for the world." She said and ran up to hug me.  
"Long time no see." I said as she finally let go  
"I'm sorry. I have been really busy. But as I'm here for another couple of weeks maybe we could have tea." Tessa said  
"That would be wonderful. But you know that then I could have to join." I turned to the voice.  
"Ragnor" I said, "how wonderful to be forced to have you on our team."  
"Nice to see you too, Bane" he laughed

After that, two more of our warlock friends showed along with two more werewolf kids.  
"Ok I'm finally here." Luke said  
"Finally, I was getting worried you chickened out" I laughed  
"Of course not!" Luke yell, not finding the joke funny, "Ok ,now who is here?"

"Magnus... Mia ... Jordan... Tessa... Ragnor..." And the four other extras, I still didn't know.  
"I'm here" Simon yelled running towards us out of breath.  
I raised my hand in defense.  
"Usually when your attacking you don't yell your position, Simon." I said  
"But I'm not... Oh don't Luke tell you?" Simon asked  
"Tell me what?"  
"That Camille and Maureen's team let me join your team instead of theirs." He said  
"Oh?" I said then turned to Luke as he lifted his shoulders.  
Hmmm, that's interesting. Giving up one of your players. Good try Camille.  
"I finally made it" Woosley said as he was the last one out of the woods.  
"Always the last one?" I joked  
"Funny, Bane." Woosley shook his head and then continued, "Ok now who is ready to play some downworlders version of hide and seek."


	2. Chapter 2

**_chapter 2. Please tell me what you think. I really need to know what others think should happen next. :)_**

Magnus pov

It was mid day when we heard the first shot.  
"The game has begun" Luke announced.  
"Ok, everyone. Here we go. Mia, Jordan take your stand at the far left of the woods. Ragnor, Tessa take your position at the far right side of the woods. Luke take Simon to the front line and Woosley your coming with me as the attacker." I said  
Everyone shook their heads in agreement and headed out to their positions.  
"So Bane, how's it going with your new boyfriend?" Woosley asked as we walked threw the forest.  
"I love him very much" I admitted.  
"He doesn't like you being here at the games, does he?"  
"No, but it's just because he wants to be here with me."  
"Hmm"  
"Hmm, what?"  
"I just think it's funny that you down graded."  
"What do you mean down graded?"  
"Oh come on Magnus. You went from dating me and Camille to dating a wimpy shadowhunter"  
"You can not be serious Woosley"  
"Oh but I am plenty serious Magnus"  
"Calling Alec a wimpy shadowhunter as we are in the middle of a battlefield fighting for our team. You are acting like a three year old"  
"Your nice Bane, and it Seems like a good time to me"  
"Well it's not"  
"Oh Come on Magnus aren't we ever aloud to talk anymore."  
"No! Because when ever we talk it always ends up in you saying you still love me and you try to make out with me. But I'm with Alexander now and we can't talk like that anymore Woosley!"  
"Fine, just ... fine. God, You think you know everything Magnus." Woosley said as he ran ahead.

We kept on walking in different patterns, so the vampires couldn't track us. But finally arriving at the vampire camp/ cabin / head quarters we could see that they left four of their 12 vampires and fair folk kids to watch over.  
Peering threw the bushes Woosley and I could see them walk in circles bored. Standing guard not even paying attention that we were so close. Before attacking I took a quick glance around and could see two other vampires standing back hidden in the woods watching the four other vampires waiting for us to attack so they could do the same to us.  
After showing Woosley what I saw, he walked towards to two waiting vampires and attacked as I took on the four.  
-

Mia pov  
Walking so long really hurt a Werewolf girls feet. Making our way to the left wing of the forest, I stopped and took a break to sit on a rock.  
"Come on, Mia. We are almost there" Jordan motivated  
"I know, I know. But can't I just have a break my feet are killing me."  
"Ok here's a deal. We keep on walking and tonight when I'm taking the first watch I will give you a foot rub, deal?"  
"Deal, let's go" I said springing to my sore feet once again.

Tessa's pov

"Why are you so happy? You know we are fighting for our lives here." I told Ragnor as he skipped to out post on the right wing of the forest.  
"Yes, I know but you really do need to stop being to serious Tessa dear." Ragnor smiled  
"Ok then?" I said as we kept on walking.  
But I had enough of Ragnor's happiness when he started to do spins in-between his skips.

"I'm giving in why are you so happy?" I asked  
"Because I'm in love." He said as he turned back to me, then smiled.  
"And your in love with who?" I said with a laugh.  
"Who do you think? Tessa, dear."  
"I don't know! Enough with your riddles just tell me!"  
"With my boyfriend, Woosley. Of course"  
"What?! When did you and Woosley start dating?" I asked in complete shock  
"A few days ago"  
"How come Woosley didn't tell me?"  
"Because he wanted to tell Magnus first because of their past"  
"Then why are you telling me?"  
"Well Woosley is probably telling Magnus right now, so it's safe to tell you"  
"Oh ok, I guess that makes sense" I said.  
Then all of a sudden as we arrived at our hid out I heard a snap of a twig up ahead. I turned a looked to Ragnor and then ran forward to follow the noise.

-

Luke's pov

Our plan was very simple, leave the head quarters empty so when Camille and her team try to take it, it's .. Well.. empty and we would already be long gone. But what I didn't except was having to drag Simon along with me. But Camille insisted that he was more on our side and that he wouldn't fight us even if it is just a game.  
"Luke I'm tired" Simon complained, trailing far behind me.  
"Come on Simon. You have to hurry or else you will get shot at."  
"But Luke..."  
"No complaining"  
"Fine, then can we at least take a break?"  
"No, we haven't even walked that far yet, I promise we will take a break when we get to the camp."  
"Hhuuuhhh fine"he sighed  
"Good now we are almost there" I said with joy.

With everyone almost at there bases I was getting more and more confident that we would win this year.

**_review and follow :)_**


End file.
